Petit Pantin
by Kowai
Summary: Shin et elfie m'ont fait comprendre qu'elles voulaient une suite TT la voici donc, petit pantin devant un sentiment, devinez lequel ?
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : kowai

Disclamer : non po a moi

Couple : aucun

Genre : bonne question

Remarque : Basé sur Heero j'en ferais peut-être 4 autres avec Dudulle, Tro, Quat et Wu. 

**Petit pantin**

Petit pantin,

Quand tu marches,

C'est quelqu'un qui te tire les ficelles,

Celles-ci si fragile,

Mais t'emprisonnant

Tous tes gestes sont coordonnés à la perfection,

Tout en toi n'est qu'illusion

Les sentiments,

Tu ne connais pas,

N'en as-tu jamais éprouvé ?

Petit pantin,

Tu n'es rien,

Une coquille vide,

Nulle âme ne t'habite,

Tu es un corps ayant une enveloppe charnelle,

Ton corps est fait de chair,

Mais ton coeur est de glace,

Ton âme n'a pas de face.

Petit pantin,

Rien ne te sourit,

Connais-tu vraiment la vie ?

Petit pantin,

Tu obéis aux ordres,

Sans rien dire,

Aucune peur ne t'habite,

Rien n'est logé en toi.

Tu  n'es qu'un corps froid,

Un corps de glace.

Petit pantin,

Prendras-tu un jour la fuite ?

Briseras-tu ses ficelles qui te blessent ?

Apprendras-tu les sentiments et toutes ses choses merveilleuses qui sont autour de toi ?

Trouveras-tu une âme ?

Où resteras-tu seul ?

Toujours.

Tiré par ses ficelles   

Petit pantin,

Que ta vie doit être triste,

Pour toi, rien n'existe,

Tu es un pantin,

Rien ne doit transparaître sur ton visage

Ses sentiments oubliés,

Ne doivent jamais être dévoilés,

La vie ne t'a jamais sourit,

Mais prend ma main,

Oublie tes ficelles et vient.  

Fini voilà, review please ?


	2. Petit pantin sans ses ficelles

**Auteur : kowai**

**Genre : euh . . .**

**Couple : a pas !**

**Remarque : suite de petit pantin ! Donc c'est toujours Hee-chan et oui, je peux plus m'en défaire. Eh il devait pas y avoir une suite normalement T_T, enfin . . . normalement ! Je crois que j'ai pas TROP vrillé quoique un peu vers la fin, m'en fin bon ! Pas grave, on fait avec.**

**Ps : pilotes, rien du tout n'est à moi !   **

**Petit pantin sans ses ficelles.**

Il est malheureux.

Le petit pantin a perdu ses ficelles,

Il doit voler de ses propres ailes.

Mais il a peur,

De ne pas être à la hauteur

Personne ne veut l'aider

Sa seule envie: pleurer

Mais il ne doit pas

Si il pleure, il sera faible

Son maître le frappera . . .

Non. . . 

Son maître ne peut plus le frapper

Car il a été libéré

Toutes ses pensées peuvent vagabonder

Sans avoir peur.

Il devrait être heureux,

Mais il est triste.

Il ne connaît pas la vie,

Il ne l'a jamais appris 

Ce petit pantin si joli

Qui finira par perdre l'esprit, 

L'espoir.

Toutes ses choses enfouies dans son cœur,

Qu'il voudrait montrer au grand jour

Il voudrait connaître l'amour

Mais il ne connaît que tristesse et larmes.

Le fruit d'une vie étouffée par des ficelles qui l'ont marqué.

Il ne peut plus oublier.

Ces douleurs, ces souffrances.

Ce passé l'ayant traumatisé.

Il se souvient de ses peurs

Tout au fond de son cœur

Le fruit de son malheur

De cette détresse,

De cette tristesse.

Et toujours ce désespoir.

Grandissant de jour en jour.

Il  voudrait oublier

Tout effacer

Comme un tableau noir

Enlever ce poids

Beaucoup trop lourd

Pour ce cœur en velours

Ne cherchant que l'amour

La douceur et la sincérité

Dans ce monde

A moitié mort

Tuer par ses gens

Qui cachent leurs sentiments

Tout au fond de leurs cœurs

Fermés à double tours

Oubliant l'important

Un secret garder depuis des années

Celui que personne n'est venu souillé

La chose la plus pur et la plus belle qu'il soit.

Rare sont les personnes qui possèdent un tel secret.

Celui de se comprendre.

De mettre un nom sur quelque chose de si dur :

Les sentiments.  

******

**Elfie m'avait « demandé » une suite.**

**D'ailleurs, Elfie, tu m'énerveuh ! **

**J'ai eu l'inspiration du moment on va dire, et je l'aie écrit.**

**Donc si ça vous plait, ça me rassure, si ça vous plait pas, donnez moi les causes please.**

**Review please ??**

**Tu vas morfler ma grande T_T marre de l'inspiration ! **


	3. Petit pantin chap3

Auteur : Kowai

Disclamer : non, dsl.

Genre : si vous regarder bien,  on voit du yaoi.

Couple : vi, 1+2+1 

**Petit pantin, chapitre 3**

Petit pantin,

Tu ressens un sentiment

Doux, calme, ensorcelant.

Seulement, 

Tu n'arrives pas à mettre un nom à cette chose formidable.

Toi si associable,

Ton cœur fond comme neige au soleil.

Pour ces yeux qui t'émerveille.

Tu as rencontré des améthystes,

Perles rares,

Mais si douce à regarder.

Petit pantin, 

Tu aimes ces yeux rassurants remplient de tendresse.

Améthyste signe d'espoir,

L'espoir perdu avant, est revenu à présent,

Plus fort que jamais,

Mais…

Petit pantin,

Pourquoi as-tu peur de l'amour ?

Un sentiment si beau ne doit donner que joie,

Et toi, 

Tu n'avances pas, comme paralysé.

Ferme les yeux,

Et écoute ton cœur,

Lui, 

Il ne peut pas te mentir.

Tu l'entends.

Il bat la chamade.

Ton cœur flambe.

Cette petite étincelle nichée autrefois au fond de ton cœur est devenu brasier.

Tu es dépendant de cette personne…

Comme un drogué qui a besoin de ses doses chaque jour

Tu as besoin de revoir ces yeux encore et toujours

Ton amour grandissant de plus en plus.

Petit pantin,

Tu es libre maintenant,

Plus aucunes ficelles ne viendront te faire souffrir

Oublie ses mauvais souvenirs.

Ne pense plus qu'au présent.

Le passé st loin derrière toi.

Et le futur t'attend patiemment.

Surveillant chacun de tes pas,

Pour te relever le jour où tu tomberas.

Petit pantin, 

N'oublie jamais ceci

Tu dois suivre ce que te dicte ton cœur.

Ecoute le,

Il te racontera les plus beaux secrets du monde.

Avec lui,

Tu apprendras la vie.

Celle qui ne t'a jamais été permis.

Quand tu aimes quelqu'un,

Ne te cache pas derrière un masque 

Va le voir

Et dis lui.

Car sinon, tu resteras dans la tristesse.

Petit pantin,

Avance

Va lui dire ces mots si jolis à entendre.

Si doux, si rassurant.

Petit pantin,

Oublie  cette tristesse qui a chagriné ton cœur avant.

La joie se trouve devant toi.

Cette personne t'attend

A bras ouvert.

Elle t'aime

Toi aussi.

Dis lui.

Libère ton cœur

Avoue lui ton amour.

Regarde ces yeux si doux.

Oublie tes inquiétudes.

Plus rien ne peut plus vous toucher.

Votre amour est plu fort que tout.

Apprend la vie petit pantin.

Tu as le droit.

Comme tout le monde.

Goûte à ce fruit qui t'a été défendu durant toutes ses années.

Tu mérites d'êtres heureux.

Tout être à le droit d'aimer.

L'amour, le fruit de la joie et de la tristesse parfois.

Savoure chaque seconde de ta liberté.

La vie est si courte.

Surtout pour toi,

Qui a tant d'année à rattraper.

Je ne m'inquiète pas pour cela.

Je sais que tu le feras.

Petit pantin,

Va vivre.

Fais toi des amis.

Ta vie t'appartient.

Savoure chaque moment, 

Ils sont tous si précieux.

Et dis toujours ces deux mots aux gens cher à ton cœur.

Si ils ne les entendent pas, 

Hurle-les, 

Juste pour dire deux mots.

Qui racontent beaucoup de sentiments inavoués.

Ses mots si beaux, si doux :

Je t'aime.  

****

A la base, il ne devait pas y avoir un troisième chapitre, ni un deuxième d'ailleurs T__T achevez moi !

Enfin bon, vu que deux personnes dont je ne citerais pas le nom, m'ont booster pour avoir ce chapitre, le voici !

J'espère qu'elles ne seront pas déçu par ce chapitre voilà. Biz, c'est NORMALEMENT le DERNIER chapitre !  

+

Kowai


End file.
